Land of Dreams
by Solemn Vocation
Summary: Bella Cullen has just moved to Forks, and she has a creepy admirer: Ed Swan. What happens when he finds out that she's breaking the rules  dating Jacob Black, a werewolf  and Bella finds herself falling for Ed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Land of Dreams**_

_**A Twilight FanFic**_

_**Summary: What if Bella was the vampire, and Edward was the wussy human? But, to make it more interesting, let's say he knows a secret: Bella is dating Jacob Black, a werewolf, and that's against the rules. Along this journey called High School, Edward continuously throws himself at Bella, and the teenage vampire unexpectedly finds herself falling for the school dork.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I particularly want to. I don't own Jacob Black either, and for that I am genuinely sorry.**_

Ch. 1

"I'm Sorry, Who Are You?"

Ed Swan was a junior at Forks High School when the Cullens moved into town. They were fashionable, gorgeous, extremely intelligent, and instantly became popular. They were everything he was not. Well, I take that back. Ed was pretty smart (nerd smart), but he was certainly not popular, or fashionable, and he might be considered cute if you were comparing him to a yeti. So how in the world did he think he could win Bella Cullen's heart?

She was quiet, unlike her outgoing sister Alice and cheerleader sister Rosalie, and although she wasn't as stunning as Alice or beautiful as Rosalie, she was what you might call stunning. She was pretty much named Valedictorian the moment she got her first Honors Bio test back, and whenever she walked down the hall, guys stopped and stared. She never once acknowledged any of them, let alone Ed.

Imagine his surprise when she willingly sat down next to him in Honors Geometry. Well, not so willingly. It was one of two seats left. The other one would have been beside her brother Emmett's friend, and Emmett's buddies were jerks.

Ed poufed his hair and popped a stick of gum into his mouth. Bella sat down without even glancing at him and took out her things, but Ed was not to be discouraged. He chewed the gum noisily, mouth open like a cow, and propped his head on his arm, gazing lovingly at her. She finally caught wind of the gum aroma and looked at him.

"Hi, doll," said Ed casually, raising his eyebrows at her. Her eyes were a hard black, like she had no irises. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, clenching her fists. Ed wondered what he had done to offend her. "Edward Swan at your service," he replied smoothly, but stopping the obnoxious chewing. She shook his hand, but withdrew immediately after she noticed him cringe at her ice cold skin.

"You have freezing hands, Bella," said Ed, staring at her well-manicured, pale white hands. "They're always like that," she mumbled. And then she grew suspicious. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Ed smiled. "Miss Cullen, may I remind you that you're new to this school? Everyone is crazy about you. You're the most popular girl here!"

Why wasn't she blushing? "How quaint," she muttered as class started. Ed stopped talking to her, but surely didn't stop looking. He stared all through class, and offered to take her to her next class when Geometry was over.

"In case you get lost, you know," he attempted. Bella shook her head in a way that clearly meant absolutely not. "I'm fine. Thanks anyway," she quickly excused herself and rushed down the hall away from him.

Ed was not in any way discouraged, at all. "She likes me. I'm sure of it," he told himself.

* * *

That day after school, Ed was blaring his iPod and putting things into the back of his rusty old truck. He didn't notice that a car was speeding towards him, having slipped on a sheet of ice (it was December). Just as he closed the, it became too late to do much of anything. The car was about to crush him into a flat little pancake all over the parking lot.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ed shrieked as he was thrown to the pavement. He was only subconsciously aware that someone was shielding him from further pain and embarrassment. Everything was a little woozy, but he could have sworn it was Bella Cullen. But that would be weird, right? A girl, defending him from a rogue car? He blacked out though, and couldn't be completely sure.

* * *

The week he got out of the hospital, he sought out Bella. At lunch time. She sat with her entire family during his lunchtime at a table in the back. Ed determinedly walked up to her and the whole Cullen family with his tray of food.

"I didn't get to thank you properly for saving my life, Bella," he said after nodding to the others at the table. Bella didn't even look at him. "Obviously, since you were too busy screaming like a little girl, puking your guts out, and fainting all over the asphalt." The big guy at the table, clearly Emmett, laughed loudly. Ed cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, anyway, that was really nice of you, Bella." Bella raised her head and looked at Ed with a smirk. "Sure," she said quietly. Ed was captivated. Her eyes were golden now. "Your eyes…are beautiful," he murmured. This time, the whole table laughed. He flushed scarlet.

Bella lowered her gaze again. "You should go. It seems you've hit your head a little too hard…" She seemed to be pondering who he was again. "Edward Cullen," Ed offered regally. "Edward," she repeated.

Ed grinned, waved to the table, and scampered off to his table of friends, consisting of two at present. When he was out of earshot, Emmett nudged Bella's arm. "Quite a catch, eh Bella?" Bella rolled her eyes. "He's a pest," she declared. Jasper chuckled. "Why didn't you just eat him when you had the chance?" Alice giggled, and it sounded like bells. "That would have been a good idea, seeing how taken you are with him," she teased. Bella nodded her head, but she wasn't listening much to any of them. She was too busy wondering how she was going to tell her father about the snag in his plan, or if she should tell him at all.

**_R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**"Stalker, Much?"**

Over the next few weeks, Ed followed Bella around all the time. She didn't seem to notice until about a month had passed. Then she really grew irritable.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when she caught Ed waiting by her car at the end of school. "Nothing," he answered, pretending to be reading a book. "Stalker, much?" Bella murmured under her breath, putting away her things into the car. Ed put the book away and threw an arm around her shoulder, not having heard the previous comment.

"How about going to Homecoming with me this Saturday?" he smoothly asked. Bella was trembling under his arm. He worried she might be catching a fall cold. He handed her his jacket. She looked at it like she'd like to rip it to shreds.

"Let…go…of my arm," she whispered, visibly cringing in what looked like pain. Ed reached his other arm around to grab her shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked of her. Bella froze. She could feel his hot breath on her face, smelled his cologne and hair gel, was being touched by his grubby hands. She didn't think she could contain herself much longer.

"Kid, leave me alone," she said slowly, dangerously, staring at him with her pitch black eyes. He released his grip and held up his hands like he was being arrested. "All right, all right," he muttered, backing away from her. When he was safely in his car and the key in ignition, he called out, "Let me know what you want to do," and tossed out the window a note. With this, he drove off.

Bella hadn't moved. She was trying to regain her self-control. That idiot didn't know what he was getting himself into if he was seriously thinking about getting interested in Bella Cullen. She took in a gulp of fresh air, free of human scent now, and stooped to pick up the note Ed had thrown. It read:

Ed Swan

(725)867-5309

(IM)

She actually chuckled. Bella knew she'd never text or call him, but maybe she'd toy with him over IM. That was always fun.

* * *

That night she tried it out.

**BlueBells1912**: Hey there, kid.

And she waited for him to reply while starting her math homework, which didn't actually take very long because she'd been doing this kind of math since she was 17, and contrary to popular belief, that had been a long time ago.

* * *

Ed jumped at the ding-a-ling his computer released as he got an IM. That only ever happened when Mike was feeling the need to terrorize him about being such a freak or when Eric had finished another especially epic game of COD. What he found was a completely different sex altogether IM-ing him.

He grinned at the sight of the name 'Bells.' He knew it was her. It had to be her. Who else had he actually given his IM address to that would have taken it? He typed in his response and sat back in the comfy arm chair. It wasn't as though AP Bio was all that interesting, anyway.

**ReadyEddie21594: **How's it going, hot stuff?

**BlueBells1912: **Okay, I'm only going to talk to you if you treat me normally. Got that?

**ReadyEddie21594: **Sure, sweet thang.

**BlueBells1912: **What was that?

**ReadyEddie21594: **Sorry.

* * *

Clearly, this kid was not shy about his feelings. He was honestly creeping Bella out with all this affection. The IM conversation went on for a little while longer. It was pretty much pointless, with him posting most of the time about how great Forks was. The juicy, and embarrassing, part for her came a little later, when the actual conversation began.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Enough from me. What about you? Where did you live before?

**BlueBells1912: **Some Podunk little town in Alaska. Completely boring.

**ReadyEddie21594: **I highly doubt that. No where you are could possibly be dull. You light up a room!

**BlueBells1912: **...Yeah, okay. Anyway, it's not something I like to talk about.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Sure, sure, I can understand that.

**BlueBells1912: **Good, because I'm not going to talk to you about it. Ever.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Do you have a boyfriend?

**BlueBells1912: **Um, where did that come from?

**ReadyEddie21594: **I don't know. But do you?

**BlueBells1912: **I'm not really in a position to date right now. I have a lot going on.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Is that something else you don't really want to talk about?

**BlueBells1912: **Pretty much.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Can you at least tell me the significance of the 1912 after your IM name?

**BlueBells1912: **It's the year I was born.

**ReadyEddie21594: **That's a load. Come on, really, what's it about?

**BlueBells1912: **I'm serious.

**ReadyEddie21594: **That would make you approximately 99 years old.

**BlueBells1912: **I know.

**ReadyEddie21594: **Nice try, Grandma, but you're not fooling me.

* * *

Bella signed off then and wondered if Ed would catch on. The thought quickly left her mind because her cell phone was buzzing, and HE was calling. Besides, the dork at school was too stupid to figure out her secret. Wasn't he?

**_Hope I satisfied all you Part I readers. Again, it's been a while since I've actually had time to sit down and write, let alone finish, part of a FanFic. Enjoy, R/R, or just whatever. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**"What, is he your Golden Retriever or Something?"**

Bella managed to evade Eddie until after Homecoming. Afterwards, she almost wished she had gone with him because the amount of information that spewed out of his flapping yap was constant and never-ending.

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton went together, even though she completely hates his guts. He wound up drunk five minutes in, and she went home crying after she found him making out with some freshman. Plus, Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber were so adorable at first, but when Angela found out he was only with her to make his ex-boyfriend jealous, she made this anti-gay speech in front of everybody."

Bella, unsure exactly why she was allowing him to breathe within 50 feet of her, was sitting at her usual lunch table listening to Eddie gossip about the dance for quite possibly the 500th time. Her siblings had all gone hunting for Halloween, so the table was empty except for the two of them.

Eddie took a rare breath, signaling the end of his tale. "And hey, your sister Rosalie was crowned Homecoming Queen, but you probably already knew that."

Bella did know it, but not because Rose had said anything. Rose just always won stuff like that. She'd reigned at every high school she'd ever attended.

The bell rang and Bella jumped up to leave, but unfortunately he'd seen that one coming and was holding both his AP Bio textbook and her Honors French III notebook in his grubby hands. She didn't want to risk suggesting her skin temperature was abnormal so she humored him and let him walk her to class.

"So what are you doing tonight for Halloween?" he asked as they rounded the corner. Bella smirked. "I thought I'd steal candy from small children, just for fun."

Ed studied her seriously. "You don't look the type." She glanced at him mysteriously. "You'd be surprised," she muttered, and with a quick and careful snatch she nabbed her notebook from him and slipped into French class just as the bell was ringing. Ed hurried along to Bio, wondering just who Bella Cullen really was.

* * *

As her parents amused themselves handing out Halloween candy, Bella snuck out of the house and hurried over to the reservation. She had never been so determined to get to HIM, but tonight most of all she needed his comforting arms. Halloween was always uncomfortable for her.

Speed was not an issue. It was timing that was crucial. Billy, his father, was not Bella's biggest fan to say the least. He was never happy to see her in his territory, and if he knew the truth about her and his son's relationship, he might just have a heart attack.

Sure enough, the back door was unlocked, as usual. All she needed now was a plan of how to sneak past Billy and down the hall, where HE would surely be waiting. Bella put her hand on the knob and poised for the sprint inside. She was about to make a break for it when she heard bare feet on soft earth behind her and a warm voice resonating in the cool night air. "You know, cute girls can get candy at the front door. It's a little easier."

She smiled and turned around. "Not for me," she laughed as she rushed into his open arms. His bare chest was so warm it seemed to make even her freezing skin feel good. "Hey Bells, love the costume," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily. "I call it 'Teenage Outcast," she replied softly, picking up her head so that he could really kiss her. But he was looking behind her.

"What, is he your golden retriever or something?" he asked, protectively wrapping his arms tighter around her. Bella whipped her head around and growled, "Ed, what are you doing here?"

Ed Swan was standing in Jake Black's backyard, uninvited, wearing a stupid outfit of green and an extremely queer hat.

"I can't believe you! You followed me here?" Bella was fuming. She broke away from Jake and menacingly confronted her stalker. Ed was not menacing in return; in fact, he looked like he was going to cry.

"You said you didn't have a…" he spat out, staring at Jake in sadness, fear, and a bit of hatred. Jake began to laugh as the boy trembled with emotion and Bella trembled with rage. "You followed me here to make sure I was still single? Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

Ed opened his mouth and choked out a reply. "I have loved you since the day we first met. Why would you lie to me like this?" Jake was doubled over, laughing hysterically. Bella wanted to punch him in the face, but she took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Ed, we're not really friends, and I don't normally share my personal life with anyone anyway. Besides, this isn't really any of your business," she added, a little harshly.

Ed processed this information and swallowed. "Do your parents know that you're dating a senior?" he queried nervously. Jake had stopped laughing by now and was gasping for breath. "Sophomore, actually," he supplied when he could breathe normally again. Bella cleared her throat loudly. "My parents know all they need to know about my life, and you're not going to supply them with any extra information, kid."

With a spark of courage, Ed smirked at her. "Why shouldn't I?" Bella took a step forward. "Because I'll kill you."

Jake barked a laugh, genuinely amused; Ed chuckled nervously, genuinely afraid. "My dad's the police chief of Forks, Bella." Now Bella laughed. "I'm his worst nightmare," she whispered, and with that she was upon Ed Swan and had him dangling six inches from the ground, his throat held in her grasp.

"Let him go, Bells. Don't make him cry again," Jake called with a hint of concern. Bella tightened her grip for a split second and then released Ed, dropping him to ground. "Not a word of this to anyone, you hear me?" she gave Ed one last glare and then walked back over to Jake. Ed scrambled up from the grass and ran off the way he'd come.

"I didn't feel too threatened by Peter Pan there," Jake boldly admitted, opening his arms once again. "Good, no reason to," Bella responded, rushing back into his welcoming arms.

They didn't see Ed Swan peering from behind a tree, observing them. They didn't see the look on his face or hear the break of his heart as they made out in Jake Black's backyard.

**_I'm back, and it's been awhile since I've written. I actually wrote this about 9 months ago, and just edited a bit where I felt it needed the most work. Hope this satisfies everyone who was wanting Part 3. Hope the next part will be up very soon. R&R if you wish._**


End file.
